


Shoplifters Will Be... Wait, What?!

by GirthMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Boypussy, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Size, Premature Ejaculation, Pubic Hair, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Small Penis, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: OLD WorkChris Hartford is a kleptomaniac, plain and simple. He's seen the sign at Bargain Mart, of course, but he doesn't take it seriously. How could a "shoplifters will be prostituted" sign be serious, anyway? It must have been a typo or something. Right?... Right?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 199





	Shoplifters Will Be... Wait, What?!

The sign had been hard to miss; just about everyone walking into Bargain Mart read it as they began their rounds of shopping. Chris Hartford had read it, too, of course. He read it almost every day right before he slunk into the store to steal himself a little something. His kleptomania had never caught up with him. He’d been shoplifting for almost as long as he could remember, and he’d never gotten caught. His slightly-androgynous figure had helped him out of quite a few jams. Most days, he wore feminine-looking clothes and even put on a bit of makeup. That was usually enough to smooth-talk his way past any nosy employees or shoppers. It worked wonders, and Chris had never once faced any consequences for his bad habit… until today, that is. A security guard happened to be on her way to the restroom when she bumped into Chris – and sent his sweater full of pilfered gadgets tumbling to the ground. A few hours later, and the thief was staring himself in the mirror in a backroom, slowly coming to terms with the fact that the sign he’d gotten so used to seeing was not, in fact, a joke.  
  
“SHOPLIFTERS WILL BE PROSTITUTED”  
  
Another, smaller copy, printed in bold, red letters, hung over the mirror Chris stared into. His bright, blue eyes stared right back, full of confusion, shame, and just a bit of fear. He looked nothing like himself. His long, messy, brown hair had been neatly trimmed and styled, and flowed in silky waves down to his shoulders. His baggy clothes had been tossed out and replaced with a downright humiliating outfit: he wore a tight, white shirt with long, pink sleeves, and a short, frilly, pink skirt – beneath which he wore nothing, as ordered by store security. White-and-pink striped knee-high socks covered his legs, and a pair of matching sneakers fit snugly around his feet, as if they’d been made for him. The sound of a door opening behind him caused Chris to jump, promptly clapping his hands over the front of his skirt as he spun around to face the security guard who’d caught him.  
  
“Alright, buddy,” she sighed, thumbing through a pocket-sized rulebook. “Says here you just gotta pay off the stuff you stole… I’m not sure exactly how long that’ll take, so let’s just wing it.”  
  
“Y-You don’t _know?”_ Chris asked, blinking in surprise. “Haven’t you- Hasn’t anyone else ever had to do this before?”  
  
“Honestly? No,” the guard replied with a shrug. “No one’s been stupid enough to get caught shoplifting since we put the sign up.”  
  
“I- I- I didn’t think it was serious!” Chris whined. “I just thought it was, like, a joke! Something you take a picture of and put on the internet, you know?”  
  
“Tough break, kid,” the guard said, clapping a hand on Chris’s shoulder. “Now hurry up and get out there.”  
  
She guided Chris out of the impromptu dressing room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Chris nervously twiddled his thumbs, keeping his hands in front of his crotch in case of wardrobe malfunction as he shuffled into position. A sign reading, “SHOPLIFTER SLUT! FREE USE!” had been taped to the wall right next to where Chris stood. He stayed put, despite his mounting embarrassment and guilt, though. As the minutes ticked by, he began to hope that he might actually get off with just a bit of public humiliation. Shoppers passed him up by the dozens, a few pointing and laughing, a few others snickering under their breath. None, however, took advantage of store policy. That is, until a pair of women approached Chris.  
  
“Well, well, well… What have we _here?”_ one of them asked in a singsong voice.  
  
Chris’s jaw dropped. He had never found cause to call a woman “smokin’” before that moment. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she eyed him up and down, her arms crossed just beneath her heaving bust. She leaned to the side a bit, bringing Chris’s attention to her wide hips as she cockily eyed up the decidedly girly-looking boy in front of her. She was dressed in tight, green sweatpants – the drawstring barely visible thanks to just how big her rear was – which clung desperately to her thick, firm thighs, too tight to even reach halfway down her calves. Her top was little more than a white sports bra, though it was probably a full-sized tank top. Most of her toned midriff was bare, as was her ample cleavage. Chris’s eyes ran over every exposed inch of her glistening, tanned skin as he silently thanked whoever was listening for blessing him with such incredible luck. The woman smirked, her pink, gloss-coated lips curling into a mischievous smile as she reached up and ran a hand through her short, red hair.  
  
“What’s your name, hun?” she asked Chris.  
  
“I- I’m uh C-Chris! I’m Chris!” he replied in a bit of a daze.  
  
“What do you think, Cindy?” the woman asked her companion, giving Chris one last look. “Think we should give it a shot? No one’s ever gotten caught before… It might be fun.”  
  
Cindy, the second woman, who was currently twiddling her fingers nervously behind the first, stepped into view to get a better look at Chris. She was noticeably paler than the first woman, and a bit chubbier as well. She was dressed more conservatively in a red, knee-length pleated skirt and an orange turtleneck sweater. Golden-brown eyes hid behind a pair of thick, square-framed glasses. She twirled a lock of her blonde, shoulder-length hair around her finger, her cheeks reddening a bit as she gave her companion a nod.  
  
“I think he’s cute,” she squeaked, blushing a bit more intensely. “Let’s do it, Liz.”  
  
Chris’s head swam with wild fantasies as he was led into a dressing room by a grinning Liz, tailed closely by Cindy. He was, despite his best efforts, still a virgin. He could hardly believe his luck as the women pushed him into the tiny changing room, positioning themselves between him and the door. Liz crossed her arms and smirked at Chris.  
  
“Alright,” she began. “Let’s see it.”  
  
“See…” Chris slowly emerged from his daydream, blinking in confusion. “See what?”  
  
A nod toward his crotch from Liz told him everything he needed to know.  
  
“Oh! Oh- I- I- Yeah, okay!”  
  
His eager excitement quickly began to flow into his cock, which began to stiffen up as he nervously gripped the hem of his skirt. He lifted it up just in time for his member to reach its full length. Liz clapped a hand to her mouth to – barely – suppress a chuckle. She stared almost contemptuously at Chris’s shaft, which stood fully erect just shy of about three inches.  
  
“That’s _it?”_ Liz snickered. “I’ve seen bigger clits than that!”  
  
“Wh-What’s wrong with it?” Chris asked dejectedly, letting his skirt fall back down to cover his quickly-deflating member. “It’s not like I can do anything about how big it is!”  
  
“I think _yours_ might be bigger, Cindy!” Liz chuckled. “Why don’t you check?”  
  
Chris opened and closed his mouth, unsure of just how to ask what he’d just heard. She meant her son, or her husband – she _must_ have. Cindy simply nodded, smiling away her slight embarrassment as she unzipped her skirt and tugged it down to reveal a pair of soft, white panties. She gingerly stepped out of her skirt as Liz stepped behind Chris, grabbing his wrists and pinning his hands behind his back.  
  
“H-Hey! What are- Wh-What is _that!?”_  
  
Chris’s surprise quickly turned to disbelief, and then to outright shock as Cindy tugged her panties to the side. There, tucked neatly away between her inner thighs, partially hidden by a nest of messy, blonde pubic hair, was a cock. It rested atop a pair of fat, swollen balls, and, at a glance, Chris could already tell it was bigger than his. It certainly wasn’t _massive_ by any stretch, but it was still _there,_ and that alone was enough of a surprise for Chris. The size difference only served to embarrass him further. As Cindy tugged her member free, letting it flop lazily out, Chris’s cheeks began to burn red as he realized just what kind of encounter he was in for.  
  
Cindy brought a hand to her mouth, softly nibbling her finger to suppress a squeak as she wrapped her other hand around the base of her cock. She gave it a squeeze, and then began to stroke. It throbbed visibly as it began to stiffen, rising to a bit more than five inches before finally stopping. Chris watched, still in denial, as Cindy’s shaft twitched and a thick, slippery bead of pre-cum oozed from its tip as she peeled her foreskin back to reveal her purplish-pink crown.  
  
“I think she likes you,” Liz whispered into Chris’s ear.  
  
“This- That can’t-,”  
  
“Can’t what?” Liz interrupted smugly. “Can’t be real? I’ve got news for you, sweetie… It’s real… and so is _this…”_  
  
Chris gasped sharply as something poked him in the lower back. He knew what it was. He knew, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Even as it pulsed and hardened against him, he didn’t want to believe that it was real. He wanted to wake up in his bed, laugh this whole experience off as a bad dream, and give up his thieving habit. That was not, however, what Liz had in store for him. She pushed her knee into the back of his legs, forcing him to kneel as she pushed his upper body down. Before he knew it, Chris found himself lying face-down on the floor with Liz kneeling behind him, her firm thighs keeping his legs spread.  
  
“You know, you’ve got a really nice body,” Liz remarked, running a hand down Chris’s back. “You almost look like a real girl in this getup… Honestly, with a little dick like yours, you might as well be!”  
  
Chris winced at the insult, suddenly becoming acutely aware of the position he was in. His cock faced backwards toward Liz, pressed against the floor between his thighs. His tight, smooth balls rested neatly on top of his soft member. They – along with his bubbly little rear – were promptly exposed to the world as Liz flipped his skirt up, giggling mischievously as she shuffled forward and raised her hips.  
  
She dropped her waist right onto Chris’s butt, causing him to yelp in surprise. Liz was still fully clothed, but Chris could plainly feel her throbbing member through her sweatpants. It sandwiched itself between his soft cheeks, and she wiggled her hips, rubbing her shaft around the cleft of Chris’s ass.  
  
“Oh, you are going to be _amazing,”_ she breathed, her voice a bit shaky as lust began to build within her. “Cindy, hold him for a second.”  
  
Cindy stepped over and took Liz’s place, plopping down on the small of Chris’s back. She pinned his wrists to the floor, holding him still as he tried to struggle away from her. Chris quickly found that he had no options aside from watching Liz undress. She was clearly enjoying herself, taking her time to give Chris a bit of a show as she disrobed. She tugged her shirt up, or at least, _tried_ to. She had a bit of trouble getting past her busty chest, but she finally did after a few attempts. Liz sighed as her breasts spilled out, bouncing and jiggling as they came free from the confines of her tight shirt. She promptly tossed her top aside, grinning smugly as she hefted her tits in both hands, squeezing a bit as she teased Chris.  
  
Chris blushed and turned his head as he felt his cock beginning to stir at the sight. The now-topless Liz snapped her fingers and addressed him.  
  
“Look at me,” she ordered.  
  
Chris slowly raised his head, whimpering softly as he stared at Liz’s chest. His stiff little cock twitched, and he felt Cindy’s member throb against his back. Liz nodded, seemingly content with Chris’s compliance, and slipped her fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants. She swayed her hips, turning her back to Chris as she began to pull down her pants. Her ass proved to be just as big of an obstacle as her breasts. It took a bit of doing for Liz to expose her big, round rear to Chris. She bent over as she tugged her pants down, giving him an excellent view of her thick butt.  
  
Chris’s attention, however, was drawn elsewhere. Between Liz’s toned thighs hung a long, thick, stiffening cock and the fattest pair of balls Chris had ever seen. How she’d managed to hide all of it in such a tight pair of pants was beyond Chris. Liz turned around after stepping out of her crumpled-up pants, resting her hands on her hips as her member rose to an imposing size. It looked like it was at least twice as long as Cindy’s, and it absolutely dwarfed Chris’s in terms of both length and girth. It pulsed as it stiffened up, and pre-cum freely drooled from the tip. Liz’s pubic mound was completely clean-shaven and waxed; it was clear that she put in quite a bit of effort to keep herself nice and presentable. She smirked at Chris, wrapping her hand around the base of her cock.  
  
“Well? What do you think?” she purred, her voice dripping with lust. “This is what a _real_ cock looks like, sweetie…”  
  
Chris’s blush deepened, and he let out a whine as he turned away. Liz took her place behind him once again, relieving Cindy of her job. She squeezed Chris’s soft little butt, digging her fingers into his flesh as she roughly kneaded his rear. He could only squirm and whimper, both of his hands firmly pinned down by only one of Liz’s. She gave him a firm _slap,_ leaving a handprint on his ass cheek before sliding her cock between his cheeks. Chris’s struggles grew more frantic as he realized what was coming. The feeling of Liz’s fat, throbbing shaft resting in the valley of his ass filled him with dread – mostly due to the size of the thing. He struggled desperately, trying as hard as he could to escape, but only succeeded in tiring himself out.  
  
“Please,” he whimpered, panting frantically as his nerves got the better of him.  
  
“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Liz whispered into his ear. “I’ll _try_ to be gentle…”  
  
Liz grabbed hold of her cock, pointing it straight at Chris’s tight little pucker. She pressed her tip against his virgin hole and gave her shaft a squeeze. A thick, slippery glob of pre oozed out, and Liz smeared the fluid around Chris’s rosebud. He shuddered at the warm wetness being rubbed around between his cheeks. Liz stroked her cock, squeezing out a few more drops of arousal onto Chris’s donut. She took a few more moments to properly lubricate him before finally deciding that it was time to get started.  
  
Liz bit her lip as she began to slowly push forward. Her cockhead prodded Chris’s asshole, which was currently clenching just about as hard as its owner could make it clench. Liz chuckled to herself, amused at Chris’s futile efforts to keep her out. She pushed harder, amused by the little squeals Chris let out as he shook his head. Liz kept the pressure on, pushing and pushing against Chris’s puckered-up hole until, finally, it began to stretch out for her. She gasped softly as her slippery cockhead began to slide into Chris’s rear entrance, much to his dismay. Tears welled in his eyes, and he grunted and gasped in discomfort as Liz slowly sank into him. Only the very tip of her cock managed to enter Chris right away. He was simply too tight for Liz to get any more in without pushing harder. Naturally, she began to push harder. Chris yelped in pain as he felt his asshole pop open for Liz, letting her cockhead slip inside.  
  
“ _Mmf,_ there we go!” Liz grunted. “Now we can get on to the fun part!”  
  
Liz decided to go easy on her whimpering, shivering victim for the moment. She pushed her hips forward just a bit, letting an inch or two of her throbbing girth sink into Chris’s freshly-deflowered boypussy. She pulled back and began to gently thrust, her heavy, full balls swaying beneath her as she started to fuck Chris.  
  
“So, how is it, Chrissie?” Liz asked. “Does it feel good?”  
  
“ _Nnf!_ N-No!” Chris groaned. “I- It’s too big!”  
  
“Oh, sweetie, we just need to stretch your little cunt out a bit,” Liz giggled. “It’ll fit like a glove before you know it…”  
  
She gave Chris’s rear a quick _slap,_ not bothering to stop thrusting. She kept his legs spread out with her thighs, keeping a wide stance as she knelt behind him. Cindy watched from just a few feet away, sitting against the wall and slowly stroking her cock to the sight of Liz stealing Chris’s virginity. The pair gasped and grunted, one in pain and one in ecstasy. Liz sank deeper and deeper into Chris with each thrust, eventually pushing half of her cock into him. He squealed and whined, writhing beneath her as, against his will, his member began to stiffen in response to the pressure.  
  
“Nooo…”  
  
Chris’s protest against his own shaft hardening was little more than a hoarse whisper. He wasn’t sure if Liz heard him or not, but if she did, she didn’t show it. She kept her steady pace, her balls swinging beneath her, full of a sticky, sloshing payload just waiting to be pumped out. Cindy moaned softly, a spurt of pre squirting from her tip. The sight of her friend fucking such a cute little girly-boy was turning her on immensely. She had to move her hand almost painfully slow to keep from cumming all over Chris’s face. The thought of his soft lips and red cheeks covered in her spunk gave Cindy an idea. She shuffled forward, kneeling in front of Chris, still stroking her girlcock.  
  
“Here,” she gasped, her voice a shaky, lust-filled whimper. “Suck it.”  
  
Chris whined, pursing his lips as Cindy’s cock prodded against them. She smeared her pre all over his lips and just under his nose, filling his nostrils with the surprisingly-strong scent of her arousal. She reached down and pinched Chris’s nose, forcing him to open his mouth to breathe. The moment he did, she stuffed her cock in. Tears ran down Chris’s cheeks as Cindy slid forward, hilting herself against his face before long. Her pubic hair tickled his nose, and the tangled mess brought with it an overbearing stench of sweat and cum. Chris couldn’t help but gag a bit – less from the smell and more from the cock in his throat – as Cindy began to thrust.  
  
Chris didn’t know exactly what to think. The smell of Cindy’s sex was making his head spin, and the pressure in his ass – which was, surprisingly enough, not nearly as painful anymore – was keeping him hard, much to his embarrassment. He could feel his own little shaft twitching, oozing arousal as the pair of girlcocks in his butt and mouth slid in and out of his holes, throbbing and pulsing powerfully as their owners moaned and gasped in pleasure. Cindy’s soft hands were planted firmly on Chris’s head, her fingers running through his silky hair. Chris glanced up to try to gauge her expression, but found that he couldn’t see her face; her breasts were simply too large, and obscured her head.  
  
“ _Nnaaahh…_ Chrissie, your mouth feels so good,” Cindy whimpered, shuddering as she stretched his throat. “Y-You’re so- _Aahhh…_ Warm… and wet…”  
  
Chris’s face burned red, and he shut his eyes. He found that, despite his obvious reluctance to participate, he couldn’t help but keep his lips wrapped tightly around Cindy’s member. There wasn’t really any other way to comfortably ride out the facefuck he was receiving, Chris reasoned. In reality, however, his body was beginning to betray him. The powerful scent of sex, the fat, throbbing shaft pushing deeper and deeper into his tight little cunt, the latent, burning curiosity of just what Cindy’s cum was going to taste like; all of it was doing something to Chris, and he was beginning to wonder just whether or not he should keep resisting. His cock was twitching more and more, his tight, smooth balls were bouncing in time with Liz’s thrusts, and he found himself slurping at Cindy’s length, sucking almost greedily at her cock as his tongue swished around her girth. That much did not go unnoticed.  
  
“L-Liz, _ah!”_ Cindy squeaked. “She’s sucking! I- I think- _Mmmf!_ I think she likes it!”  
  
Liz slowed her thrusts for just a moment to glance down between her legs. Sure enough, Chris’s petite cock was drooling copious amounts of pre, twitching as it lay against the floor, pointed back towards his feet. Liz grinned wickedly, and leaned forward.  
  
“You really are a slutty little girl, aren’t you, Chrissie?” she teased, her hot breath making Chris shudder. “You have to cum… I can tell.”  
  
She pushed a tiny bit of her cock into Chris’s rear. He moaned around Cindy’s shaft in response. Liz gave his butt a good squeeze before continuing.  
  
“Why bother holding back?” she asked. “Don’t you want to feel good?”  
  
Chris let out a muffled whimper. He _did_ want this to feel good. He would much rather let himself go and melt into a slutty, moaning mess than to endure being fucked like this. He couldn’t bring himself to do that, though. Some part of him still screamed that this wasn’t who he was. Some tiny part of him still clung to the quickly-fading dignity that he so desperately tried to preserve. Liz either ignored his muffled protest or just didn’t care. She pulled back, planted her hands on Chris’s cheeks, and spread his ass.  
  
“Be a good little slut and squirt for me!”  
  
Without warning, Liz drove her entire length into Chris’s pucker in a single thrust. Chris’s eyes shot open, first going wide, and then crossing as he screamed into Cindy’s lap. He tried to hold it in – he _really_ did – but the feeling of Liz’s nearly foot-long shaft spearing his ass and slamming into his prostate was too much for Chris to bear. He whimpered and moaned, his body tensing as his little balls tightened up. His cock twitched, and a stream of watery cum trickled out. Chris’s load was incredibly underwhelming, so pathetically small that when Liz glanced down to survey the aftermath, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  
  
“That’s _it!?”_ she jeered. “I knew you were girly, but I thought you’d at least be able to cum right! Look at that sad little mess you made! There’s barely anything there!”  
  
Chris whimpered and moaned, tuning out Liz’s insults as he rocked his hips, grinding his butt against her in an attempt to squeeze a bit more out of his twitching shaft.  
  
“What a useless little dick!” Liz scoffed, beginning to thrust again. “It’s no wonder you were so excited to whip it out for us… I’ll bet all the other girls took one look at it and laughed, didn’t they?”  
  
Chris groaned, his butt clenching involuntarily around Liz as his cock twitched one last time. A thin little spurt of cum squirted from his tip, splashing into the tiny puddle he’d already spilled onto the floor. Liz gasped as her shaft was squeezed by Chris’s ring, and she quickly put two and two together.  
  
“Don’t tell me that turned you on,” she scoffed in equal parts disgust and entertainment. “Do you _really_ get off on people making fun of your little clitty?”  
  
Chris, in all fairness, had no idea that he liked it before right now. If anyone had asked him, he would have insisted that he had no interest in such a thing. He would have said that it was embarrassing and shameful and that there was no way it would turn him on. Now, though, things had clearly changed. As Liz hammered away at his pussy and Cindy fucked his mouth more and more intensely, Chris couldn’t help but wonder if he really _did_ enjoy this – all of it. The women’s cocks were _clearly_ superior to his, and he _had_ just had an orgasm without so much as touching himself. The more he thought about it, the more Chris realized that this was what he wanted.  
  
Cindy gasped softly as Chris pushed himself up on his elbows, arching his back for Liz as he began to bob his head. He slurped and sucked, moaning softly as he greedily milked Cindy’s throbbing cock. She squeaked and moaned in response, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on Chris’s head as he quickly pushed her to her limit. With a whine, Cindy bucked her hips, thrusting her full length into Chris’s mouth. Her balls pulsed against his chin, and her hairy crotch filled his nostrils with the scent of her sex as she unloaded down his throat. Chris gulped as quickly as he could, shivering a bit as his warm, creamy reward gushed into his belly. Cindy pulled back to thrust in again, but Chris had other plans. He flicked his tongue back and forth along the underside of Cindy’s cockhead, causing her to shudder, freezing in place with her tip in Chris’s mouth. Sticky wads of spunk squirted across Chris’s tongue, quickly filling his mouth. He held it there, teasing Cindy’s tip to coax every last drop out of her as her climax tapered off. When it was finally over, Chris gulped down his mouthful of girl-spunk and slowly took Cindy’s length into his mouth. He kept his lips tightly sealed around her, slurping loudly as he sucked her clean of spit and cum and sweat before finally pulling back and letting her _pop_ free. Cindy wobbled a bit and toppled backwards, plopping down onto her chubby rear and panting for breath.  
  
“I… I want to keep her,” she gasped.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ With an ass like this, I don’t blame you!” Liz grunted, giving Chrissie’s butt a firm _smack._  
  
Cindy’s brow was dotted with sweat. She wiped her forehead, panting heavily for a few seconds before deciding to shed her sweater. She pulled the stuffy garment over her head with some difficulty, thanks to her heaving breasts, briefly revealing her sweaty, stubbly underarms. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, so once her sweater was off, Cindy was completely nude. She sat in front of Chrissie, her soft cock hanging idly between her thick thighs, resting atop her drained balls.  
  
With her mouth unplugged, Chrissie let her tongue hang out, drooling and moaning shamelessly as Liz plundered her poor little pussy. Her hips seemed to move on their own, even as Liz lifted her ass for better leverage. Her cute little cock twitched, occasionally drooling arousal as its owner was fucked into the ground. Chrissie couldn’t help but stare at Cindy’s big, soft breasts. Her pale skin gleamed with sweat, and her puffy nipples looked so tantalizingly suckable. She blushed when she realized that Cindy had caught her looking.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie,” Cindy cooed, shuffling closer. “You can look all you want…”  
  
Cindy slid beneath Chrissie’s body, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. Chrissie found her face pressed square into one of Cindy’s steamy armpits. The hair tickled her nose, and she couldn’t resist taking a big sniff. She whimpered softly, and her eyelids fluttered as her shaft immediately twitched in response. Liz gasped sharply as Chrissie’s boypussy clamped down around her girth.  
  
“ _Ah!_ You’re cumming _again!?”_ Liz gasped. “And just from _that!?_ Really? You’re cumming just from sniffing her pits!? Unbelievable! You have _got_ to be the most pathetic little sissy I’ve ever seen!”  
  
Chrissie couldn’t respond from the position she was in. She simply kept sniffing, burying her nose in Cindy’s sweaty underarm as her little cock twitched and jumped. Little globs of spunk oozed out, dripping onto the floor, much to Liz’s amusement.  
  
“Why do you even _have_ a cock?” she teased, speeding her thrusts. “I mean, even _if_ some girl ever gave you a pity fuck, there’s no _way_ you’d be able to knock her up with such a sad little load!”  
  
Chrissie pulled her head out of Cindy’s armpit and buried it in her cleavage, moaning into her chest. Liz was right. Chrissie knew that now. She was nothing but a sissy little slut, and she wasn’t good for anything more than worshipping superior cocks. With her head resting comfortably on Cindy’s soft, pillowy bust, Chrissie fully surrendered to Liz’s enormous member, practically melting into Cindy as she cradled her.  
  
“I- I’m almost there, Chrissie,” Liz hissed, her thrusts becoming more and more rough with each passing second. “I’m- _NNF!_ I’m about to show you what a _real_ load is!”  
  
Chrissie couldn’t wait. She rolled her hips in time with Liz’s thrusts, grinding against her in an effort to coax her orgasm out just a bit sooner. She lifted her head just enough to wrap her lips around one of Cindy’s nipples. She suckled gently as Liz slammed her hips into her rear, furiously pummeling her aching cunt as the heat and pressure within her fat, churning balls finally came to a head. With one last, firm thrust, Liz growled, burying her entire length into Chrissie’s tight little pucker.  
  
“Here it comes, _slut!”_ Liz grunted.  
  
With her big, silky balls resting against Chrissie’s tight little pouch, it was clear that Liz’s load was going to be big. Chrissie’s eyes rolled back, and she writhed against Cindy as she moaned into her breast. Cindy softly _shushed_ Chrissie, stroking her hair as Liz’s climax began. Chrissie felt her O-ring stretch further as Liz’s girth throbbed within her. The first cumshot followed quickly after. Chrissie went cross-eyed as soon as that thick, hot, creamy blast of jizz shot into her guts. Her own little cock twitched furiously, but nothing came out – she was totally spent. Her dry orgasm lasted just as long as Liz’s.  
  
Liz groaned and grunted, throwing her head back as shot after sticky shot of girl-spunk erupted into Chrissie’s girly little butt. She squeezed Chrissie’s rear, digging her fingers into her cheeks as her balls pumped warm, fat wads of cum deep into her new toy. She came for what felt like minutes, shuddering and bucking her hips as she unloaded everything she had into Chrissie until, finally, she was spent. With a satisfied sigh, Liz pulled out, slowly sliding free of Chrissie inch by sticky inch. Her cock came free with a sticky _plop,_ and one last strand of jizz squirted out onto Chrissie’s balls. She took a moment to catch her breath, collapsing onto her rear as Chrissie basked in her afterglow, warm in Cindy’s soft embrace.  
  
“Th- _That…_ is what a real cock feels like,” Liz gasped, shakily getting to her feet.  
  
Chrissie remained silent, still gently suckling on Cindy’s tit even as her freshly-used butthole winked and twitched, drooling Liz’s warm load out. Spunk bubbled out of Chrissie’s newly-deflowered boypussy, trickling down her taint and over her tight little pouch.  
  
“I think I will keep her,” Cindy remarked. “She’s such a sweetie…”  
  
Chrissie voiced a muffled agreement, closing her eyes and pulling her mouth off of Cindy’s nipple. She sighed happily, resting her head against Cindy’s soft bust as exhaustion got the better of her and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
“Chrissie, sweetie! Mommy’s home!”  
  
Chrissie eagerly bounded out of the kitchen to greet her mother, dressed in nothing more than a pink apron. She wrapped Cindy in a tight hug, giggling gleefully.  
  
“I got the house nice and clean, Mommy!” Chrissie beamed. “Dinner’s almost ready, too!”  
  
“Oh, that’s wonderful! Thank you, honey,” Cindy replied, smiling warmly.  
  
Chrissie rubbed up against Cindy, nuzzling her chest as she felt the strings of her apron being tugged at. The garment was promptly pulled away by Cindy, revealing Chrissie’s hard little cock, a pink ribbon tied neatly around the base.  
  
“I need to cum, Mommy,” Chrissie moaned. “I didn’t touch it all day, just like you said…”  
  
“You know the rules, baby,” Cindy purred.  
  
“Mommy gets milked first,” Chrissie replied, dropping to her knees.  
  
“That’s right,” Cindy cooed, running her hands through Chrissie’s hair. “Such a good girl…”


End file.
